


rules, orders, banter

by fuchsiafantasy



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: (and he loves it ;) ), AkaAo, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Akashi Seijuurou, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, This was supposed to be a PWP, aoaka - Freeform, i love writing aoaka banter, i'm gonna call it that anyway since it's not much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 15:34:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19397092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuchsiafantasy/pseuds/fuchsiafantasy
Summary: - “Fuck,” came his rasp, and with a sigh, Akashi agreed.aomine and akashi make out sometimes, but they never talk about it and they’re not dating. after all, if they were dating, they’d be too worried about each other’s emotions for it to work out.





	rules, orders, banter

**Author's Note:**

> this could be a longer fic but if i tried to make this a longer fic you would never read it, because i would start another one before i got halfway done.

Their lips collided, hot and wicked and all sorts of _sinful_ that Aomine didn’t wanna think about right now. I mean, considering he was like 80% decided on banging his former captain, he _really_ didn’t wanna think about it.

_Collided._ They were not meeting one another. In fact, when it came to just lips they knew one another intimately, to the point that they were good at avoiding one another’s teeth and it was just messy lips and tongues tasting and caressing, and honestly Aomine was so fucking weak to it - how was this fucking rich little virgin boy so good at kissing him like this?

It wasn’t like they were dating.

Fuck, Aomine didn’t even wanna think about dating him.

That came with all sorts of emotional baggage and daddy issues that he really didn’t have the patience for, and he was pretty sure they’d both decided it was better to make out without working through all of the shitty details about emotions and whatever the fuck else. That could wait ‘til later. So, no, he wasn’t dating Akashi Seijuurou. He was just _making out_ with Akashi Seijuurou. Cramped bathrooms, empty locker rooms, wherever they saw one another. Hell, even Aomine’s kitchen, once upon a time.

But this time they were in Kyoto, in Akashi’s bathroom which Aomine decided was way too fuckin’ big to be considered a personal bathroom. What the hell, he told himself. He didn’t care about the mansion anymore, because he had Akashi pressed up against a wall and grinding against his thigh and until today he’d never thought a boy could be this fucking hot.

There was something about Akashi, though. Something that drew people towards him. Even people like Aomine, who watched porn only if it involved a girl with big tits.

“Aomine,” Akashi sighed, bringing him back to his senses. “I want you to fuck me.”

_Holy shit._ He’d pulled off the tie without even realizing it, and had begun to unbutton Akashi’s shirt before he came to a screeching halt as he suddenly realized what the situation was.

“What?” He spoke for confirmation. Of course all of this sexual tension had to be leading up to something, but he’d never expected Akashi to just _ask_ to be fucked. And he’d used the word fuck! What the fuck?!

“I want you to fuck me.”

Just like that, those words came again, and Aomine only stood and blinked. Akashi was as serious as a horny teenage boy could be. And Aomine knew he was serious, because Akashi never joked about anything.

He didn’t _understand_ jokes, either. All of them had tried to joke around with him countless times. They'd even started with basic knock-knock jokes or simple puns. He understood the puns and even intricate connections in jokes, but he never laughed nor found them funny. Apparently he’d sacrificed his sense of humor in exchange for the Akashi family name. (That was a joke they’d tried to make, too, and it just pissed him off.)

“Aomine.” Akashi spoke more firmly this time, grabbing Aomine by the hair and pulling him into a kiss so desperate and heated that he nearly lost his balance, grunting when he felt teeth sink into his lower lip. “Please.”

Shit, this was something he’d been _thinking_ about. Shit. Aomine wasn’t sure how to handle something like that. So instead of protesting he decided he was all in, and kept undressing Akashi. What the fuck!! He was undressing _Akashi!_ Who gave a fuck anymore?

It was just more kisses and grinding until Aomine’s hand slipped into Akashi’s pants, and then he snorted. Gliding his fingers over the smooth skin along Akashi’s _very_ defined v-line, he paused to undo his pants and underwear to confirm what he’d felt.

“That’s fuckin’ hilarious,” he said. “You shave?”

Akashi scowled. “I wax,” he said matter-of-factly, like that made it any better. His scowl deepened. “What, you haven’t noticed my absence of armpit or leg hair? It’s simpler to put on a suit if there isn’t any hair on your legs, and I’m not going to wax some parts only to leave the rest.”

He was clearly only going to get more defensive if Aomine prodded about it. Although it was hilarious to hear him justify his reasoning, Aomine decided he'd much rather be doing other things, and dropped to his knees with a little chuckle. “Damn. You’re fucking hardcore. You don’t wax _everything,_ do you?”

It was clear that this wasn’t a topic Akashi wanted to discuss any longer when both of them were much more invested in what Aomine was doing with his mouth, but another tug on the pants answered the question for him. It was nice to know that even Akashi Seijuurou wasn’t so insane that he’d try waxing his balls - although he did keep the hair there neatly trimmed. Aomine decided to drop the subject. He was secretly glad, anyway.

When he took Akashi’s cock into his mouth, the redhead’s breath hitched, and he braced himself carefully against the wall. Even without looking up, Aomine felt those eyes staring down at him and watching his every move. Probably analyzing too, because who the shit was Akashi if he wasn’t analyzing and predicting and gathering intel for the next time?

_If there is a next time,_ Aomine found himself thinking indignantly. _If. If._ There was no “if” in this situation, both of them knew. Their relationship so far had been leading up to something like this for ages now; with their rocky start in middle school, their distant respect for one another in their first couple years of high school. That first time Aomine kissed him on a dare from Kise, and everything that had happened that led up to this.

This. Late in their third year of high school. Aomine on his knees in Akashi’s bathroom, grabbing at his hips to hold him still and panting against the head of his cock, kissing it as fervently as he would kiss the redhead’s lips. Taking it back into his mouth to taste it and get used to how it felt, twitching against his lips. _Fuck, that’s funny,_ he thought, _that I’ve never felt his pulse until now._

Aomine still felt that analyzing gaze. Piercing eyes, catlike pupils - he wondered if they'd dilated. Shooting a glance up, Aomine nearly choked at the sight, pulling back with a groan.

“Dude,” he breathed, and rose to his feet to kiss him, saying nothing more. _He looks cute,_ Aomine thought, winding a hand into the locks of soft fuchsia hair. Akashi was certainly a sight to behold like this, his cheeks blushed and eyes dark with lust. And _fuck,_ his pupils really had dilated, so he looked more like a helpless kitten than anything else.

Once he regained control of himself, though, his kisses grew more rough and his hands began to tug at Aomine’s clothing insistently, pulling his shirt from his body. “Let me try,” he whispered against the other’s lips, and damn, if Aomine had thought Akashi was hot before, it was like he was on a whole other level. Twirling them around, pushing Aomine firmly against the wall to return the favor. Akashi’s lips closed around Aomine’s cock. His spine curved inward, his ass sticking out as he focused entirely on sucking Aomine off. Those few minutes of analysis he had done, even while being distracted, proved successful.

He only suckled on the head at first, his tongue caressing the sensitive, swollen skin before he took it in deeper, his face flushing a bit more as he figured out how breathing would work around it. Then he moaned, and the vibrations that carried up Aomine’s body as a result drove him insane.

“Fuck,” Aomine whispered in a ragged voice, grabbing at Akashi’s hair again, beginning to direct him along, a bit faster and deeper now that he’d gotten used to it. Akashi seemed pleased, his own cock twitching. He braced himself up on Aomine’s thighs and happily took each suggestion, giving another moan when his hair was tugged. Soon he was choking on Aomine’s cock, nose pressing to his navel and eyelashes fluttering. Only when he sensed Aomine begin to come undone did he pull back.

He did not gasp, as Aomine expected. He breathed in peacefully, long and slow, and exhaled, licking his lips before opening his eyes again and glancing up, wiping saliva and precum from the corner of his mouth.

“Are you going to make me tell you, again, what it is that I want from you?” came his voice, soft and rough all at once.

Aomine could only stare for a moment. “No,” he said eventually, and tugged Akashi up off of the ground. “Twice is good enough. Where’s your lube?”

It wasn’t a question of whether he had any, because Akashi had implied earlier that this was something he’d been thinking about; and even as oblivious as Aomine was, he wasn’t about to miss a hint like that in this situation. Akashi calmly adjusted his pants just enough to peek out the door and step out, returning in a minute with a small bottle that had clearly been opened before.

Unable to resist the urge to tease, Aomine curved his lips up into a smirk. “Oh? How long have you been waiting for this, huh?” Akashi’s face flushed. He started to protest, but Aomine picked him up and pushed him against the wall, grinding their hips together and kissing his neck. “How many times have you been alone in your room, fucking yourself with my name on your tongue?”

“A-Aomine,” Akashi gasped.

“No, not that one. You don’t use my family name when you’re alone, do you? What’s the name you’re thinking of, when you’ve got a dildo up your ass, huh? When you’re wishing for my cock inside you?” He reached for the lube, warming it on his fingers. He tugged Akashi’s pants down, working them off of one leg and letting him handle it from there. “Tell me. What’s my name?”

“I...” There was a hitch of breath. One of Aomine’s fingers slid in and began to stretch Akashi open, and it was clear that the redhead had done this enough times to be past the point of discomfort. He adapted easily, bucking his hips. “I-I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he insisted despite all of this, squeezing his eyes shut.

Growling, Aomine bit down on his neck and speared him with a second finger. He didn’t need to be gentle. Akashi didn’t want him to be gentle. _“Tell me,”_ he snarled. “Tell me how badly you’ve wanted me to fuck you. Tell me how many times you’ve imagined my cock. Tell me how many times you’ve cried my name into your pillow. Huh? How many?”

Akashi moaned, covering his mouth. He grabbed at Aomine’s hair with the other, bucking desperately down against him. “D-... Ah, shit. Please just fuck me.” He bit his lip, muscles trembling as he struggled to control himself. “Enough of this. I’ve waited long enough already.”

“Nah, none of your smartass shit,” Aomine replied, stilling his movements and pressing Akashi more firmly up against the wall. He received half of a whine before it was forcibly cut off. Slowly, painstakingly so, he teased at Akashi’s insides, fingering him with a cruel vengeance and watching him writhe. “What’s my name?” Aomine asked again, his voice a low, hot rumble right into Akashi’s ear.

Still he hesitated at first, as though ashamed despite the fact that there was no such thing as shame while they were together like this. Eventually, though, Akashi shuddered, giving in to the pleasure. He gave a stuttering moan, then croaked, “D-Daiiiki.. _Daiki._ I want your cock. Please.” His lips stumbled over the name, as though unused to speaking it, although they flowed through the rest of his words.

“Hmph. That was all you needed to say, _bocchan~”_

The nickname offended Akashi, for sure - Aomine had used it before and had earned quite a vicious glare. Now, he didn’t give Akashi the chance to be offended; he lifted the smaller man’s hips up higher and pressed the head of his cock against the puckered, fluttering entrance, teasing at it. He waited for the go-ahead, watching the downright _sinful_ expression on Akashi’s face.

Akashi squeezed his wrist, then wrapped his legs around Aomine and murmured something that could have been pleading or perhaps even an _order,_ at a time like this. Regardless, it was an affirmation, and so Aomine pushed in with a grunt.

“Shit,” he growled.

Akashi seemed to be of the same sentiment. “Move.” _That_ was definitely an order. “Daiki, move.” But it wasn’t an order he could ignore.

As soon as Aomine was fully situated, he grabbed Akashi’s hips to hold them still, pushing him firmly against the wall as his own hips slid back, then snapped forward. He began to ruthlessly fuck the shorter man, growling into his ear and biting at his skin. With each of his deep hisses and groans, Akashi moaned and gasped, desperate. His back arched against the wall, manicured fingernails digging into Aomine’s skin.

Giving a chuckle, Aomine sucked a hickey onto Akashi’s throat. “So, how’s it feel? Is it as good as you imagined~?”

“You f-fucking _wish,”_ came the response. They fell into their usual banter. It wasn’t unusual for them to tease one another like this; it was comfortable, falling back into a pattern that they’d already broken once today. Digging his nails in again, Akashi threw his head back, angling his hips differently. “Shit. Just like that. Yesss...”

Aomine lifted his head to turn and kiss Akashi, finding that Akashi fell apart against him. The redhead was surprisingly _loud,_ he found himself acknowledging. He was clearly trying to keep himself from making too much noise, especially because neither of them were sure where the housemaids were at, but he wasn’t very good at it. Even with his lips occupied, he managed to moan and whimper plenty.

He’d apparently noticed Aomine laughing at him, because he pulled back and fumed, although it lacked real heat. “What’s so funny?”

“You’re so fuckin’ noisy,” Aomine chuckled, nipping at one of his earlobes. “You know that? I bet everyone on the whole fuckin’ block knows how horny you are for my cock.”

Akashi was _mortified,_ although he somehow managed to keep a scowl on his face. “Sh-shut up!” he hissed, but his breath hitched into a gasp as Aomine picked up the pace, slamming him back against the wall. “I’m not - fuck, aaahnn...” Deciding the battle was already lost, Akashi let his knees spread a bit wider and looked away, his face blushing bright. “Shut up,” he said again, instead of whatever he’d been about to say that would have embarrassed him.

“Mm. Your wish is my command.”

“Stop that!”

“Alright.”

“Fuck you!”

“I am fucking you.”

Frustrated, Akashi growled and looked as though he was about to retaliate in a more violent manner, but Aomine grabbed him by the thighs and angled him better for both of them, and then he was crying out, desperately trying to hold on to something.

That something ended up being Aomine’s shoulders, yet again, but Aomine honestly found the whole thing so fucking hot it was ridiculous. The ruthless, cold, and stoic Akashi Seijuurou. Pressed up against his bathroom wall. Taking cock up his ass eagerly. Sucking Aomine in deeper with each thrust. Moaning like a porn star.

The nails gouging into his skin were well worth the view.

“Are you close?” Aomine asked huskily into Akashi’s ear, feeling the redhead’s muscles begin to tighten more, to squeeze and tremble around him. Soft, velvety walls, tightening and clamping down around him as Akashi started to truly lose himself. “Do you want my cum inside of you? Do you want me to fill up your tight little ass with my cum? Tell me, Akashi.”

The redhead seemed to choke on his own breath, squeezing his eyes shut. “Don’t - don’t call me that name,” he protested, and moaned. His hips jerked roughly. “Please. Daiki. Not that name.”

Aomine was surprised at first; Akashi had always been so insistent that everyone call him by his family name, that everyone remember what family he belonged to. Was this an attempt to honor his family? Or was it something else? Aomine didn’t feel up to breaking it down right now; besides, the two of them had agreed to keep emotions and other people out of this relationship they had. _Especially_ now. Especially now that they were having sex, and both were too far gone to care what effect this could have on them in the future.

“Seijuurou,” Aomine whispered, and he understood now why Akashi had fumbled on his name before. He slowed the pace just slightly, just enough to focus on how he angled himself. Grinding against Akashi’s insides, assaulting his nerves, driving him to madness. “Seijuurou,” he said again, and Akashi’s breath hitched into a whine. Aomine’s hand wrapped around Akashi’s neglected, flushed cock, which twitched, the pleasure and anticipation making his whole body tense up and quiver.

“Cum, Seijuurou.”

With a broken cry, Akashi tightened up all at once. Cum spilled onto his flushing torso, onto Aomine’s hand, and his body squeezed so hard that Aomine couldn’t resist burying himself in deep and cumming just like that, his teeth sinking again into Akashi’s throat. He jerked reflexively into Akashi, deeper and deeper still, until there was nowhere left to go and both of them began to calm from their high.

It was calm and quiet, then, save for their shared breaths, and Aomine chose not to set Akashi back on the ground quite yet. He didn’t look like he was all there; his eyes were dazed, and his thighs trembled. For now, he’d stay and hold him up like this.

_Damn,_ Aomine thought. _He’s hot._

“Fuck,” came his rasp, and with a sigh, Akashi agreed.


End file.
